


He's not good with water

by CryItOutForMe



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Ded in the shower, Dream dont hunt down the SBI family noooo, Gen, Ghostbur casually dies, MCYT fans come get ur angst lmao, OH NO WATER HURTS HIM OH NO, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, ew burning water???, first fic, how do you tag?, pog moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryItOutForMe/pseuds/CryItOutForMe
Summary: Ouch goes Ghostbur.
Kudos: 22





	He's not good with water

A soft and steady stream of thin water dripped onto Ghostbur, the original sizzling had now turned into a more acid-like melting into his being.

He wasn’t here of his own will, in a small shower-box where he was ultimately trapped for the moment. Dream had told him to wait in there and the door had unfortunately closed that also locked on him… Then the water started to drip on him. Nobody’s fault though! Not at all!

The water felt like it was at the boiling temperature which you used in coffee that could easily burn a human’s skin, which only made it more uncomfortable for Ghostbur.  
  
“Dream?” The ghostly male called out, trying to move out of the way of the dripping water that burned him slowly but to no avail. “Dream, I’m stuck.” He called softly to nobody, his voice softly reverbing off the nearby walls.

Phantom tears began to drip down his face, beginning to get desperate as he banged his hands against the glass. “Please! Dream! I’m stuck!” He wailed. The burning continued as water dripped down on him in that painful and slow way, like fire lapping slowly at its fuel.

“Dream! Philza! _Anyone!_ It burns!” Sobbed out Ghostbur, squirming under the acid-like liquid still dripping.

A door clicked nearby and through the foggy glass, there stood Dream himself. He said nothing and did nothing but stare, the mask hiding his eyes.

Ghostbur brightened at the sight of the male, giving a miserable smile. “Let me out, quickly. Please, quick! I-I can feel myself melt away at every drop. _Please, Dream!_ ”

Dream was silent, the mask reflecting nothing as it was inanimate object.

“D-Dream..?” Wilbur wiped a bead of sweat from his head, letting his back take the water as he tried to keep his face from getting wet. “Dream! Your right there! Please!” He begged, his hands banging against the glass. “ _Please! Help!_ ”

Dream stood still, motionless. He was going to do nothing, Ghostbur realised with his fear.

Ghostbur felt his own face begin to melt, which he struggled to keep in it’s anatomy-correct spot on it. “P-Please, Dream..” He pushed up his right cheek, which just slipped through his hands. “ _Pl-ease!_ ” His words were beginning to slur together and it became harder to speak.

At this point, he couldn’t even do anything as the water dripped and burned at him beyond repair. He was doomed at this point. Dream turned away and left Ghostbur to simply _die,_ closing the room that lead to the now-dead ghost behind him.

“One down, three to go.” The masked figure stated, walking off into the unknown.


End file.
